Lacrimosa
by Evelyn Lucia
Summary: To save his life, and for retribution to the ones that ruined his life, Harry forms a contract with 2 demons, unaware that his decision will change his future.


Summary: To save his life, and for retribution to the ones that ruined his life, Harry forms a contract with 2 demons, unaware that his decision will change his future.

In Harry's short life, he has been subjected to things that would give any adult nightmares. His parents died when he was only 1, he spent the next 7 years with his mother's sister and step-brother, who neglected and abused the child horribly. The Dursleys, Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin, were brutally murdered on his 8th birthday and Harry ended up being kidnapped by the perpetrators.

For a month, the child was in their clutches, where Harry discovered why he was there. They were planning to sacrifice him and the other chlidren they captured, to a demon. For a month, the children were kept locked up, only being let out to be beaten, not too much, and given just enough food to survive.

Then, one day, a month to the day that Harry was kidnapped, the kidnappers, dressed in white robes and bird-like masks, began to bring out the children, all young boys, into a large round stone room, a stone alter in the center of the room. The thin and malnourished boys were then handcuffed to a long pipe than ran along the wall, where the nightmare truly began.

One by one, the boys were dragged, still in the handcuffs, to the stone altar, where they were viciously raped, their throats slit and their still beating hearts cut out of their chests. Harry, who had been among the first of the children taken, was the last in line. His dull, blank green eyes watched as the boys were murdered, heard the pain-filled screams as their bodies were violated, smelt the sickeningly sweet smell of freshly spilt blood and the sounds of the other boy's vomiting and retching. His mind was paying attention to what was going on, it was reeling

After an hour, Harry was dragged up to the alter, his eyes blank as he was forced down as a large man violated his body. A single thought entered his mind

'I want to live, I don't want to die here.' He closed his eyes as the dagger came closer to his body, not wanting to see the sick smiles on the robed people's faces.

"Do you want to live?" A distorted voice asked. Harry opened his eyes, and saw not the stone room, but a foggy field, black feathers and what looked like pale blue fur falling gracefully around him. He looked around and saw a black raven, sitting on the head of a large white wolf. Harry didn't feel any fear at sight of the wolf, dispassionate eyes observing.

"Yes, I want to live." He replyed with little emotion.

"Live for what? You have no family, no friends, why live now?" A different voice asked, husky, but soft in it's tone. Harry thought for a minute. Why does he want to live? What reason does he have for living? It is true that he doesn't have any family, as the Dursleys were killed when he was kidnapped. He had no friends, no one to care if he lived or not.

Then, he thought of the people who kidnapped him, of the people who sat by while the Dursleys abused him, of the other children at school who teased and belittled him constantly. He thought of 'Aunt' Marge, who couldn't care any less about him, who sat back while Vernon beat him, who joined in a few times, who encouraged her beastly dogs to attack him. Harry had always entertained the thought of how they would feel if he did to them, what they did to him,

"I want them to suffer." He whispered, a coldness entering his eyes. "Who do you want to suffer?" The voices said together.

"The people who have made me suffer, who have ruined my life just by being there. I want them to suffer like I have, I want them to feel the pain and lonliness that I have. I want to be the one doing it." Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper, but it carried. The raven and wolf seemed to smile, if it were possible

"Are you willing to make a contract?" Harry blinked owlishly

"What do you get out of it?" He asked, his voice more mature than his years.

"When the contract is complete, we will consume your soul. We will warn you, that by making a contract with us, you will not be able to pass through the gates of Heaven, or Hell." Harry considered the words, before a harsh laugh came out of his mouth

"Like I would have made it into Heaven anyway." He muttered under his breath, looking up into the foggy sky, a sad smile on his child-like face.

"What is your name?" Harry asked, impassively

"Sebastian Michaellis." The raven replied, faint amusement in his voice, though his beak didn't open.

"Ciel Phaontomhive." The wolf, too, replied though his mouth never opened

"I wish to make a contract." He said, turning his head again to look at the demons, strong conviction coloring his voice.

"Oh? What is your wish?" As they spoke, the feathers and fur fell like rain, obscuring the view of the raven and wolf. As Harry watched, the wolf and raven changed into a young man and an older man, 2 pairs of glowing red eyes watching him.

"Sebastian, Ciel. Kill them all." He said with a strong voice, his own eyes flashing darkly as he spoke.

"As you wish, my Lord." With that, the world turned black.


End file.
